internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Evin Lewis
| birth_place = Rio Claro, Trinidad and Tobago | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Opening batsman | international = true | country = West Indies | internationalspan = 2016–present | odidebutdate = 5 October | odidebutyear = 2016 | odidebutfor = West Indies | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 174 | lastodiagainst = Scotland | lastodidate = 21 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | T20Idebutdate = 27 March | T20Idebutyear = 2016 | T20Idebutfor = West Indies | T20Idebutagainst = Afghanistan | T20Icap = 63 | lastT20Idate = 16 September | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = England | odishirt = 17 | club1 = Trinidad and Tobago | year1 = 2012–present | clubnumber1 = | club2 = T&T Red Steel | year2 = 2014 | club3 = St Kitts and Nevis Patriots | year3 = 2015–present | club4 = Barisal Bulls] | year4 = 2015 | club5 = Dhaka Dynamites] | year5 = 2016–present | club6 = Peshawar Zalmi | year6 = 2018 | club7 = Mumbai Indians | year7 = 2018–present | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 28 | runs1 = 811 | bat avg1 = 31.19 | 100s/50s1 = 2/1 | top score1 = 176* | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = n/a | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 7/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 14 | runs2 = 468 | bat avg2 = 36.00 | 100s/50s2 = 2/2 | top score2 = 125* | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 5/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 22 | runs3 = 1,229 | bat avg3 = 30.72 | 100s/50s3 = 1/8 | top score3 = 104 | deliveries3 = 30 | wickets3 = 0 | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 18/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 50 | runs4 = 1,345 | bat avg4 = 31.27 | 100s/50s4 = 3/4 | top score4 = 176* | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 24/– | date = 15 March | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/west-indies/content/player/431901.html Cricinfo }} Evin Lewis (born 27 December 1991) is a Trinidadian cricketer who plays for the West Indies in limited over internationals. He plays as a left-handed opening batsman. Generally a fast scoring left handed batsman, Lewis is the third batsman to score two Twenty20 International centuries. Lewis made his first-class debut for the Trinidad and Tobago national team in March 2012. He had earlier represented the West Indies under-19s at the 2010 Under-19 World Cup. Lewis's senior debut for the West Indies came in March 2016, in a Twenty20 International against Afghanistan. His One Day International (ODI) debut came later in the year, against Pakistan. Early career Lewis was born in Rio Claro, Trinidad. He represented the West Indies under-19s at the 2010 Under-19 World Cup in New Zealand, playing three matches. He had earlier represented the team in the 2009–10 WICB President's Cup] the domestic limited-overs competition. International career In March 2016, Lewis was added to the West Indies squad for the 2016 ICC World Twenty20, replacing the injured Lendl Simmons. He made his Twenty20 International (T20I) debut on 27 March 2016 against Afghanistan at Nagpur. In his very second T20I, Lewis scored a blistering century against India in the first match of the series in the USA. He scored the century off 48 balls, which was the second fastest by a West Indian after Gayle and sixth fastest overall. During his innings, he hit 5 sixes off 5 balls in an over bowled by Stuart Binny. He couldn't send the last ball out of the park but made 32 runs(1 run made by a wide) in that over. The West Indies scored 245 runs and finally, after a thrilling finish, won by one run. The match set a new record for the most sixes in a T20I and Lewis won man-of-the-match. He made his One Day International (ODI) debut for the West Indies against Pakistan on 5 October 2016. He scored his maiden ODI century of 148 against Sri Lanka at Harare Sports Club in Zimbabwe Tri-series. While wickets fell around him, he batted maturely and struck meaty blows when the opportunity came. The boundary laden knock included 15 fours and 4 maximums. The fact that he did all this while having cramps showed his mental strength and his ability to strike the ball with minimal movement. He couldn't carry the West Indies to victory in what would have been a record chase. Despite the success he found in Zimbabwe, he was unable to carry his form in the series against England, Pakistan and India. He made his second T20I hundred on 9 July 2017 against India at Sabina Park. He smashed 125*, which is recorded as the highest score in a T20I chase and also became the third and the fastest batsman to two international T20 tons after Brendon McCullum and Chris Gayle. It was also the highest score by a West Indian batsman]. Lewis, in fact, set a new record for becoming the first batsman to score 2 centuries against a same opposition in T20I history as well. In February 2018, the International Cricket Council (ICC) named Lewis as one of the ten players to watch ahead of the 2018 Cricket World Cup Qualifier tournament. International centuries ODI centuries T20I centuries External links *Cricinfo Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers Category:West Indies Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers